Brace Yourself
by Nefyr
Summary: Obi-Wan realizes he's being a tad hypocritical...


Title: Brace Yourself

**Title:** Brace Yourself  
**Fandom:** Star Wars (Episode II: Attack of the Clones)  
**Spoilers:** Minimal  
**Pairing:** Obi-Wan/Anakin  
**Notes:** Established relationship. Set the night of the assassination attempt on Padmé, after it happens.

The Jedi's eyes slowly opened, his mind returning to the small room.  
Across from him on the other of the two beds in the room, his Padawan was meditating in the same manner he had just awoken from. Or, should be. Instead of a relaxed trance, his eyelids fluttered, and an expression of pain spread across his face.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan moved to the other side of the room, where his apprentice sat on his bed, unresponsive. "Anakin." He put his hand on his Padawan's shoulder, who emerged from his trance with a start.

Breathing heavily, Anakin struggled with the images haunting him.

"You have to clear your mind. Focus, Anakin, Control your emotions. Do not let them govern you."  
"...I saw her. My mother. Something's not right. I should go to-"  
"You'll do nothing of the sort. You _will_ stay here, on Coruscant. Protecting the senator." Obi-Wan winced a moment later, knowing what emotions a mention of Padmé could stir up.

Anakin looked on.

"You _will_ do as you are ordered."  
"...why is love so...painful?"  
Obi-Wan sighed. "Have you learned nothing?" Sometimes it seemed like he didn't even want to try to learn. "You cannot let yourself love in such a manner. We've been over this. It's forbidden."

The Jedi had wrapped his arm around his Padawan as he sat down beside him.  
Anakin looked into the older man's eyes.

"Is it forbidden for me...to love...you?" He leaned in close to the Jedi, who cringed at the word.

He response was quiet and low. "Could you free yourself enough to do so?"

Their lips brushed against each other's. Obi-Wan hesitated. He always did, even now, after this had gone on for so long. But that conflict within him was now small indeed. He deepened the kiss. Lips now connected urgently, tongues clashing furiously. Anakin maneuvered himself from his master's side to his front, and renewed the kiss. Obi-Wan let himself be pushed down onto the bed. He almost moaned as his Padawan trailed a soft tongue down his neck.

Why was he letting this happen? Somewhere in him, a voice protested. How could he have given in with so little struggle? Was he allowing himself to fall into the very thing he adamantly preached against? Nowadays, his hypocrisy was a constant source of frustration. His desire for his padawan was increased by his want to save Anakin from himself. This was fondness and affection, and he would offer it. Not that obsession that threatened to consume Anakin. Obi-Wan wouldn't let it progress that far. Ever.

As Anakin's mouth returned to his lips, Obi-Wan heatedly kissed him. The Jedi tried to vent his internal frustration with an uninhibited, almost desperate display, to try to appease the longing. He ignored the logical part of his mind, which remembered the basic elements of dimplomacy. Appeasement only made the aggressor bolder.

In an abrupt movement, he seized his apprentice roughly, and rolled them both over, pushing Anakin down. He soon followed, their mouths again connecting. The pressure of their lips against the other's built to the point where it was painful. The Padawan moaned as his master pushed up against his body.

By now Obi-Wan, in his own opinion, was definitely hindered by his clothing. Tugging at his belt, he flung it to the floor, the cartridges and lightsaber clunking loudly with the impact. Anakin pushed his master's tunic off his shoulders as the Jedi removed the Padawan's belt in a similar fashion. Grabbing at Anakin's tunic, he almost threw it across the room. Unable to wait any longer, Obi-Wan resumed his frenzy of kissing. He attempted to kick off his boots, but with little luck. Moving his left hand down from where it was clutching his apprentice around the shoulder, he facilitated the removal of the offending boots, and repeated the action for Anakin.

Obi-Wan ground his erection into Anakin's. His face was flushed, and his forehead glistened with sweat. A few locks of hair fell down to partially obscure his sight. His Padawan brushed back the hair, running his fingers through the usually perfectly set golden brown hair, but now tousled in this heat.

Obi-Wan's erection was impossibly restrained by his pants; the pressure would be unbearable for another moment. His hand moved to take them off, but Anakin grabbed his wrist, firmly placing his arm in its former position. Anakin smirked as his left hand traveled down his master's side. The tips of his fingers slid under the band of Obi-Wan's pants, and slightly lifted them. He gently tugged at the material. His right hand joined his left, and stripped the garment off.

His now free, throbbing member craved contact. He tore Anakin's pants off to reveal a similarly hard cock. Trying to satisfy that craving, he fell onto his padwan, lips crashing together, his stiff erection pushing against the other's. He started to make small thrusting motions, savoring the friction.

Anakin struggled to speak. "I...want you...in me..."

Obi-Wan didn't need to be told twice. The sound of his apprentice's voice in his ear, low and husky, drove him crazy. He reached blindly for the nightstand, wrenching the top drawer open. Snatching the small tube of lubricant from the various items he had put in there when he had unpacked their belongings, he fumbled with it, awkwardly opening it. He squeezed a bit of the clear gel into his palm, then rubbed his length with it. The rest he spread over his index and middle fingers.

Anakin spread his legs apart wider, bending one leg so that his foot was still flat on the bed. Obi-Wan put his index finger on his Padawan's opening. Pushing it slowly inside, he left it there for a moment. Removing it, he repeated the action with both fingers, rotating them once fully inside. Anakin grimaced slightly. Hastily seizing a towel from the opened drawer next to the bed, the Jedi extracted his fingers and wiped them on the towel. With a trembling hand, he guided his painfully hard erection to the now widened hole. Putting his other arm around his apprentice, he eased himself in. Anakin involuntarily contracted as he was penetrated, sending spasms of pain through him.

"Force..." Anakin swore.  
Obi-Wan stopped immediately. "What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"  
"Give me...a minute."  
"I'll stop. You-"  
"No. Just wait."  
And the Jedi did just that, although it was agony. He kept still until his Padawan's breathing slowed from its rapid panting.  
"Ready?"  
A nod.

He slowly pulled himself halfway out, then pushed back in. The tight heat of Anakin's muscles seemed to pulse like waves that were tightening the knot in his belly. Anakin moaned as he repeated the action quicker, and more forcefully. The Jedi accelerated his pace, but didn't let himself get carried away and go too fast. Anakin let out a sound between a gasp and a moan as one of his thrusts slid along the prostate. Obi-Wan made sure each one after that did the same. Still with his left hand around his Padawan, pulling him close, he trailed the fingers of his right hand on Anakin's length. He drew back the foreskin, just enough to tease the top of the head, damp with precum, with his thumb. Anakin writhed under him. Obi-Wan firmly grasped the hard length, and began stroking him.  
The Padawan could feel the beginnings of an orgasm welling up in him. Each thrust and deft movement of his master's hand brought him closer. It wasn't long until he couldn't hold back any longer, his body tensing and head thrown back as he came.

"Obi-Wan..."

The sound of the name went right to the Jedi's groin. With the added tension of the muscles around him as Anakin came, he didn't last long either. Shoving his entire length as far as he could into Anakin, his orgasm surged through him.

He collapsed onto his padawan in a rather un-masterly manner.  
They kissed slowly now, without the prior sense of urgency. Anakin noticed the slight tickling sensation of his master's beard on his face. It seemed a gargantuan effort to reach for the towel and wipe his semen off their stomachs, and then clean off Obi-Wan's abating erection. The towel soon joined the pile of clothes on the floor. Obi-Wan made a small contented noise that seemed impossible for a Jedi.

"Ani..."

He pulled Anakin closer to him, the heat of his body comforting. All principles were forgotten. This is what he wanted. If it felt this right, how could it ever possibly be wrong? He drifted off quickly. This was peace and harmony. This was happiness.  
_Could it...could it even be...love?_

_finis_


End file.
